Bowtie
by Not The Only Male Klainer
Summary: Kurt is having trouble picking out an outfit for his first official date with Blaine. Enter Lucy to save the day. Kurt. Lucy. Blaine. Lurty friendship. Klaine relationship. Heated Kliss at the end. ONESHOT. COMPLETE. Lucy is an OC by Keitorin Asthore. Originally published in "The Intricacies of Glee Relationships". Warning: fluff and implications of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Bowtie**

**Disclaimer: **Glee, its characters and their backstories, and its locations are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

**OC Disclaimer: **Lucy Trevelyan is the property of Keitorin Asthore (redbullandcupcakebatter on Tumblr).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** KLAINE AND LURTY - NOTHING TO WARN ABOUT, JUST FLUFF AND ADORABLENESS.

**Synopsis: **It's Kurt and Blaine's FIRST Date Night, and Lucy helps Kurt with his outfit.

**A/N: Here's some beautifully wonderful Schoolage!Lurty with a kickass side of Klaine.**

* * *

"KURT ELIJAH HUMMEL! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Kurt groaned and trudged down the stairs, knowing that Lucy would definitely drag him down if he waited any longer.

"I love it, Lucy, really I do. But Blaine won't. He'll think it looks ridiculous, and then he'll laugh at me, then he won't want to go out with me in public, then he'll dump me! I don't want to be dumped!"

Kurt moved to undo the bowtie, but his hands were pulled back down to his sides.

"Don't you dare, Kurt!" she guided him into the living room, and sat him down in her lap.

After a minute, she gave a small giggle, eliciting a huff from the boy.

"See! It really IS ridiculous."

His complaint was cut short by Lucy's guffaws, and Kurt's face fell further. When she recovered, she pushed Kurt off her lap.

"Have you ever seen Blaine out of uniform?" She quirked an eyebrow, and Kurt nodded.

"Twice. Rachel's house party, and the Regionals afterparty. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ah. Parties. That explains it." Kurt's expression was the perfect combination of plain confusion and 'Bitch, what the hell you talkin' 'bout'.

"Just... let me get my phone. I have something I want to show you."

She retrieved her phone from in her bag, and searched for two minutes for a picture. With an "AHA!" she thrust the device under Kurt's nose, and he took it from her.

Kurt contorted his face as many ways as one can while figuring out a picture.

To him, it appeared to be a photo of a work of art - a repeated pattern of equilateral triangles and circles, in all different colours, filling up a large area.

"What... what is that?" Kurt stammered, still trying to make sense of it.

"That, my dear, is the left hand wall of Blaine's closet."

And the pieces clicked into place for Kurt. The pattern of shapes wasn't arbitrary. That was a wall filled with bowties. A quick estimate told Kurt there were about 180 on that wall alone.

"... So... he'll like it?" Kurt asked tenatively, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"You really need to ask? Come on!" Lucy sprang up from the couch, and ran up to Kurt's bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Kurt called behind her, following as quickly as he could.

"I'm seeing what underwear you have!" She shouted down the stairs, and Kurt's face turned to a deep pink within a second as he sprinted to stop her.

* * *

07:00:01

The doorbell rang, and Kurt nearly tore it out of the frame.

"You're late" he smiled, thrusting his watch into Blaine's face. Blaine simply grinned and shook his head.

"Hey Kurt! You ready to get... go... ing..." his eyes fell onto Kurt's neck, and his speech came to a halt.

Kurt was about to run inside and tell Lucy she was wrong when he felt his boyfriend's hands pull him forward into a searing kiss.

Lucy grinned and came up behind Kurt, grabbing his ass.

"Wait until he sees the panties."


	2. MOVING TO AO3

**NOT THE ONLY MALE KLAINER IS MOVING TO AO3**

**You can find me under the Pseuds ATMarsden, ATMarsden95 and Not The Only Male Klainer on Archive Of Our Own.**

**All of my stories (barring Betting Society and Family) have been transferred across, and any updates will be over there.**

**The only update I can see in the future as being over here will be the epilogue to Gathering Blessings.**

**I look forward to seeing you over there.**

**I was going to send messages to each of my followers, but there are about 80 messages I'd have to send, and FFn doesn't allow messages with mostly the same content, so...**

**Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you,**

**Andrew.**

**(Sorry Isobel, I'll send you more details by email shortly)**


End file.
